The present invention relates to a disc reproducing device for reproducing information recorded on a disc such as a CD, and more particularly to an automatic disc changer system in the reproducing system.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 60-138769 discloses an automatic disc changer system, whereby it is possible to store a large number of discs in a small space in the system, to change a disc at a high speed, and to meet requests for a simple structure with an accurate operation.
FIG. 24 shows the system. The system comprises a casing 1 having a pair of tray holders 2 secured thereto. A disc tray (not shown) on which a plurality of CDs are mounted in the vertical disposition is detachably mounted between the holders 2. A pair of pulleys 4 are rotatably mounted on opposite side plates 3 of the casing 1. A wire 5 is provided between the pulleys 4 for preventing the discs stored in the tray from falling out of the tray. An end 6 of the wire 5 is secured to a side of a disc reproducing device 10 through a spring 7. The other end 8 of the wire is secured to an opposite side of the reproducing device 10. The reproducing device 10 is movable in the directions A and B along the discs between the side plates 3. The device 10 has a disc loading device 20 provided on a front portion thereof so as to pick up a selected disc from the tray and load the disc in the device 10 through an opening (unnumbered).
In an automatic changing operation of the disc, when one of the discs is selected to be reproduced, the reproducing device 10 is horizontally moved in the direction A or B and stopped at the position of the selected disc. In this state, the wire 5 is circulated together with the reproducing device 10 so that the wire does not obstruct the movement of the device. By the spring 7 on the wire, a predetermined tension is exerted on the device 10.
At the position, the selected disc is loaded by the loading device 20 in the reproducing device 10 through the inlet 11.
In the system, the wire 5 is secured to the device 10 and extended over the disc tray so that the disc which is accidentally removed from the tray caused by vibration is prevented from falling out.
FIG. 25 shows a disc tray 30 having a plurality of curved holding plates 31 so as to form spaces 32 therebetween for storing the discs. As shown in FIG. 26, the holding plate 31 has a tapered upper end. A disc 35 is stored in the space 32. When a selected disc 35 is to be loaded in the reproducing device 10 of FIG. 24, a loading arm 33 rotatably mounted in the loading device 20 is inserted into the space 32 between the holding plates 31. A loading end 34 of the loading arm 33 is engaged with the disc 35 so that the disc is removed from the tray by returning the loading arm 33.
In such a structure, it is necessary to accurately position the end 34 of the loading arm 33 corresponding to the disc 35 in the space 32 and the tapered end of the holding plate 31.
If the end 34 is deflected, the end may be inserted into an adjacent space 32 of the selected disc, causing troubles in the operation.